en mi corazón vive un ángel
by Dakito-WolfStar
Summary: Que pasaría si la persona mas importante de tu vida desapareciera ante tus ojos un día antes de su boda, descubran eso en esta trágica y linda historia   Es mi primer fic de todos


HOLA A TODOS dakito se presente presidente para mi primer fic, o como dice mi amiga que se dice one –shot de Shun Alice, ella me cuenta una y otra y otra y otra vez sus historias

Sumario:

Que pasaría si la persona mas importante de tu vida desapareciera ante tus ojos un día antes de su boda, descubran eso en esta trágica y linda historia

Eran las 11 de la mañana, un pelinegro de ojos ámbar se encontraba nervioso esperando a su mejor amigo se tardaba en llegar pero la espera termino al escuchar el timbre a lo que el pelinegro fue a atender

Shun -estúpido te tardaste- contesto molesto el pelinegro

Shun Kazami, un pelinegro de ojos ámbar con 19 años de edad quien es duro y frio pero esto cambia al estar cerca de su amada Alice Gehabich

-Que pero solo me tarde 5 minutos- se excuso el peli café

Daniel kuzo de pelo color café "adornado" con unos lentes de café, ojos de color rojo, 19 años de edad, quien el normalmente es el payaso de todo el mundo

-perdón dan pero estoy nervioso- se disculpo el peli negro

- si vas a salir con aice deberías ya estar acostumbrado- contesto dan cansado

- no es eso y…yo qui-quiero pedirlematrimonio- decía Shun nervioso y después rápido

- espera que fue lo ultimo- decía dan quien ponía una cara falsa de que no había entendido pero si había escuchado perfecto

- (suspiro) le quiero pedir matrimonio a Alice- dijo Shun

- kyaaaa Shun- decía dan de una forma como "afeminada"

- ahora que volvió tu lado femenino vamos a ver en que me puedes aconsejar- contesto el peli negro tratando de molestar a dan lo cual funciono

- jaja que gracioso pero creo que cuando venia para acá la vi en el parque- contesto el peli café recordando

- entonces que esperas vamos. Dijo Shun como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

- uyy ya voy genio pero me alejo de ti una cuadra antes- le advirtió dan

- aja si como digas- le dijo haciéndole poco caso a su amigo mientras se acercaba a la puerta – que esperas una invitación CAMINA- le dijo a su acompañante

- ya voy ninja estúpido- dijo muy enojado

- APURATE- le volvió a decir a lo que dan contesto con un resoplido

Después de correr tanto al fin llegaron o mejor dicho llego Shun por que como dijo dan se alejo de este un poco mas atrás, dan estaba en lo correcto ella estaba sentada en una banca en un punto fijo del cielo hasta que apareció el pelinegro

-Alice- dijo nerviosamente Shun

. A hola Shun que haces aquí. Contesto la chica de cabellos anaranjados de nombre Alice con 19 años de edad

-Yo quisiera… bueno yo quisiera…- decía Shun sin encontrar las palabras exactas

- Shun que pasa que quieres decirme- decía divertida la chica por las expresiones de su novio

- (suspiro) Alice tu eres mi vida, mi deseo, mi necesidad quiero que nuestras vidas se unan por siempre de aquí hasta la muerte, te casarías conmigo Alice Gehabich- decía Shun arrodillándose mientras sacaba una cajita con un anillo de oro y un diamante morado

- claro que si Shun si me casare contigo- decía emocionada mientras lloraba y saltaba a los brazos del pelinegro y este la besaba

- pero cuando no casaremos- pregunto Shun mientras bajaba a su ahora prometida

- que tal en 2 meses- decía feliz con todavía unas lagrimas en los ojos que limpio en peli negro

- espero que pase rápido- decía feliz Shun

- al igual que yo- decía la chica hasta que sus labios eran ocupados por un beso del pelinegro

**2 meses después **

Ya casi era el gran evento Alice estaba nerviosa al igual que Shun, ambos tenían amigos que los apoyaban, ellos sabían lo que hacían, los dos se amaban mutuamente y tenían algún día unir sus vidas.

Ya era de noche Alice caminaba por el parque donde se comprometió para vivir por siempre con el amor de su vida

-Mi cuento de hadas empezó aquí- se decía si misma al recordar que ahí también se hizo novia de Shun

_**Flash back**_

_-Alice yo quisiera decirte algo- decía un pelinegro completamente nervioso de unos 15 años_

_- y que es Shun. Pregunto curiosamente Alice_

_- creo que esta canción te dará una pista- dijo el pelinegro_

_Your guardian angel - T__HE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

_How this world turns cold and breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's ok. It's ok. It's ok._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_'Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away,_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be ok_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven...(fading away)_

_-Y el mensaje que te quiero dar es decirte te amo.- finalizo el pelinegro_

_- yo también te amo- contesto una muy emocionada Alice_

_**Fin de flash back**_

Alice tenía una hermosa sonrisa que aunque sea una chica que sonríe para toda ocasión, había una sonrisa especial para Shun que era la que tenia ahora, pero termino eso al ver una peli azul de ojos verdes

-Valla aquí esta la prometida de Shun- decía **[N/A: la maldita de]** fabia quien en su mano tenia una pistola que ponía nerviosa a Alice

- que es lo que quieres fabia- contesto aun nerviosa Alice

- nada solo matarte- dijo esta apuntando y disparando lo cual si lo hizo bien por que le dio en el corazón pero no se percato de que Shun estaba ahí el que fue corriendo hacia la escena

- MALDITA QUE HICISTE- le gritaba realmente furioso Shun lo que hizo que fabia se espantara tanto que soltó la pistola y salió corriendo

- debí llegar antes, debí salvarla, debí protegerla pero ni el debí y el hubiera no existen- se regañaba Shun mientras lloraba abrazando el cadáver de Alice

**2 años después**

Shun ya no era el mismo, ahora era mas frio, ya no hablaba solo por cosas que fueran realmente necesarias, ya no comía, ya no dormía solo pensaba que el la pudo haber salvado, constantemente lloraba recordándolo, todos intentaban consolarlo y múltiples veces intento matarse pero sus amigos lo detenían hasta que un día que estaba completamente solo tomo una navaja a su alcance y antes de matarse miro la imagen de Alice y el abrazados

-lo hago por ti- dijo mientras estaba a punto de encajarse la navaja pero una mano lo detuvo

- si lo haces por mi nunca me lo perdonaría- dejo un ángel que reconoció inmediatamente

- Alice lo hago para estar contigo- dijo Shun

- Shun yo estoy contigo, estoy en tu corazón y nunca me alejare de ti- dijo ella

- pero Alice…- iba contestar Shun pero unos labios se interpusieron los cuales estaban unidos a los suyos

- Shun te amo pero aun no es tu hora y cuando sea yo te esperare- contesto Alice

- Esta bien Alice: dijo Shun el cual no le gustaba pelear con Alice

- Shun y una cosa mas, quiero que vuelva el Shun de antes el de cual me enamore - dijo la peli naranja pero de repente apareció otro ángel de pelo café con mechones dorados y azules de ojos azules con verde

- Alice es hora de volver- dijo el ángel recién aparecido

- ya voy dakito **[N/A: yupi soy yo]- **contesto Alice

- espera ya te vas- dijo tristemente Shun

- claro que no esto es como un hasta luego, recuerda que te amo- decía Alice mientras se desvanecía junto al otro ángel

- yo también te amo Alice- se dijo para si mismo Shun

**KYAAAA MI PRIMER ONE-SHOT ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y DEJEN MUCHOS MUCHOS MUCHOS REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS POR FISSSSSS**


End file.
